The invention relates to electrical systems, and more particularly to fault detection and isolation in generator modules employed in electrical systems.
Generators, such as in aircraft electrical systems, can sometimes develop open and short circuit faults during operation. Electrical systems therefore generally include current transformers for detecting such open and short circuit generator faults.
One challenge with using such current transformers is related to the size and the weight associated them. More specifically, because the primary winding of the current transformer is typically incorporated into the protected circuit, employment of current transformers generally increases the weight and space required for the electrical system. This is particularly the case when current transformers are employed for the detection of internal faults in the generators as current transformers can be required for one or more of the output conductors, which requires spacing the power converter from the generator to provide space for the current transformer, as well as for the conductor connecting the generator neutral phase to ground.
Such fault detection methods and generator modules have generally been considered suitable for their intended purpose.